Everything I'm Not
by Luvya
Summary: Ferb Fletcher left for London at the beginning of Sophomore year without telling anyone, including his brother Phineas. One year later he's back. Can he piece back together his life in Danville and mend his burned bridges? Including the one with his stepbrother?
1. Chapter 1

** Everything I'm Not**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

**Summery: **Ferb Fletcher left for London at the beginning of Sophomore year without telling anyone, including his brother Phineas. One year later he's back. Can he piece back together his life in Danville and mend his burned bridges? Including the one with his brother?

**One**

Ferb Flynn-Fletcher bit his lip as he saw the familiar sight of Danville as the plane came into land. When he'd left the city a year ago he didn't have any need to see the town or the people in it again, well technically it was a lie. He knew he was happy to see his parents again but other than that? He hadn't wanted to see anyone else.

Yet now? Coming into land? He couldn't help it but he felt a little bit excited and a little bit terrified. He was unsure what people where going to say about the fact that he was back. What his brother was going to say. When he had left his relationship with Phineas was fractured at the very least- he hadn't even let his brother know that he was going. He pushed the thought of Phineas out of his brain. He could deal with him when he got to that bridge.

He knew no one was going to meet him at the airport- his father had thought that he was on a later flight and he had requested that his parents kept his arrival from Phineas and Candace. Soon he was being told to put his seat in his upright position and the excitement was back.

He was back.

* * *

Ferb didn't go straight home. He decided to pay his sister a visit first. They'd grown closer over the last year especially during his disastrous freshman year. He knew she was coming home tonight for the surprise but he felt the need to see her. So he headed to the apartment that she and Jeremy had rented, hoping beyond hope that she was home.

He paid the taxi driver, got out his luggage and knocked on the door. Inside he could hear Candace muttering to herself and he let a smile come across his face. As she opened the door he gave a slight wave taking her in as he did so. Gone was the pink and white dress. She was wearing white jeans and a pink tee-shirt and he could still picture her as a teen trying to bust them with ease.

"F-Ferb?" She stuttered out.

"Surprise." He said and suddenly felt arms around his waist as she gave him a hug, "Candy I need to breathe" He whispered- a name he hadn't used in years but it had fallen easily off his lips.

"Is this just a visit or are you back for good?" Candace asked after ushering him into the house.

"For good." He confirmed and she gave him a smile, "Junior and Senior Year will be spent back at Danville High School." The unfortunately nearly passed through his lips but he managed to stop in time.

"That's good, I take it Mum and Dad know that you're coming?" Ferb nodded, "and you wanted it to be a surprise?" He nodded again.

"Part of the reason why you're coming over for dinner tonight." He confirmed.

"Why are you back?" Candace asked, "I thought you said and I quote 'I'm never coming back again.'"

"That's the other reason you're coming over for dinner tonight. Before you ask Dad had to tell me to get me to come home." Candace nodded, she then studied him for a moment.

"It's serious isn't it?" For a second Ferb wanted to reveal it all, but he knew he couldn't. He knew his mother and father wanted to tell his two siblings together. He however, nodded. Candace bit her lip.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" He shook his head.

"I can't. It wouldn't be fair to them or Phineas." He said, thinking he needed to change the subject quickly, "how is Phineas?"

"He's-" He watched as his sister hesitated for a moment, "He's dating Isabella." Ferb's eyes widened.

"What? When did that happen?" He demanded almost instantly.

"A couple of weeks after you left actually." She admitted, he then shot accusing eyes at her.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"It didn't come up!" She retorted, "and you where so adamant you didn't want to hear anything about-" Ferb raised his hand.

"Okay I get it." He realised that he had better call his father, "can I use your phone Candace? I better call Father and let him know I'm here." She nodded and handed over her cell phone.

"Dad's speed dial 2, Mum's speed dial 1." Ferb raised an eyebrow at his sister, "Don't give me that look how do you think I managed to get a hold of Mum so easily when I was trying to bust you?"

"Point." Ferb granted. His finger hovered over speed dial two then he remembered that his father had an appointment and may not be able to answer so he went for number one instead. A few seconds later his Mother answered the phone.

"Candace what is it?" He blinked and then remembered caller id.

"Mother," She heard a gasp.

"Ferb? Why have you got Candace's phone?" She asked somewhat surprised, "Shouldn't you be on a plane?"

"I caught an earlier flight so I thought I'd visit Candace. Could you let father know that he doesn't have to pick me up?" He inquired, "I can go home with Candace when she comes over tonight."

"What am I a taxi?" Candace muttered and Ferb rolled his eyes as his mother said it was fine and she'll see him then. He then said goodbye and hung up the phone.

"What if I had other plans today?" Ferb pouted.

"But, you get to see your favourite stepbrother"

"You're my only stepbrother" She pointed out.

"That's why I'm your favourite." He said with a grin and she punched him playfully.

* * *

Although he had felt relaxed all afternoon at Candace and Jeremy's house his nerves came back to him when Candace pulled into their street. He wanted to bolt. Yet he knew he couldn't. His father needed him.

His family needed him.

"You all right Ferb?" Jeremy's voice broke him out of his thoughts. He gave a small nod and remained silent. He missed the concerned look that passed between Candace and Jeremy but he knew that he could get past this.

It was just getting his brother to forgive him was another matter entirely.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Everything I'm Not**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

**Summery: **Ferb Fletcher left for London at the beginning of Sophmore year without telling his friends, including his brother Phineas. One year later he's back. Can he piece back together his life in Danville and mend his burned bridges?

**Two**

Once they arrived at his childhood home he fought every part of him that wanted him to run. He decided to let Candace and Jeremy go first while he went and got his luggage. His eyes made his way across the street and spotted the lights on at the Scarpio-Garcia home. He bit his lip as remembered the last time he had been there. He then pushed the thought out of his mind and focused at the task at hand.

He took his bags in to the house and paused. It was like he had never left. Phineas was talking what sounded like a mile a minute and Candace was scolding him then his Mother interrupted the two.

"Where is he?" Her voice asked and Ferb knew it was his time to come in but he wasn't ready yet.

"Where's who Mum? We're all here" Phineas responded confused and he knew he had to come out now whether he liked it or not.

"Me" He said coming out of the shadows.

Everyone had fallen silent. Yet, Ferb found himself not caring, he was focused on Phineas. His brother had looked shocked for a moment and had tensed up slightly and was staring at him as well. Before he could speak however, his mother had pulled him into a hug.

"Welcome home," She said with a smile. Soon his father followed suit. Then he looked at Phineas. He knew something was going on in that mind of his but he couldn't for the life of him figure out what.

"Welcome back," Phineas said flatly and Ferb knew that this bridge was going to be the hardest to rebuild. Ferb nodded at his brother.

"Righty ho, let's go to have some dinner" His father motioned to the dining room table. Ferb bit his lip he honestly had no idea where he was going to sit. Even up until he left for London he sat next to Phineas quite happily.

Yet, he didn't think he was welcome to. For the first time in years he felt like a stranger to Phineas. He missed his sister shooting a look between the two and thankfully solved his problem for him when she went and sat in his seat and Phineas didn't put up a fuss. Ferb took Candace's usual seat which was opposite him and Jeremy sat beside him.

He almost grinned when he spotted his mother come out with her prized meatloaf. If there was one meal that he had missed while he was away it was defiantly that one. He gave his mother a smile when she passed him a slice.

"Thank you," He granted. He looked over at his father and he wanted to ask how his appointment was but he knew that his sister and brother didn't know so he couldn't say anything. He instead decided to focus on his meal.

"So Ferb why are you back?" Phineas questioned. Ferb slowly swallowed as he stole a glance at his father who subtlety shook his head. He bit his lip.

"I felt like it was the right time to come back" Phineas studied him for a moment and then went to his meal. He listened to his family chat around him. It seemed that Candace had forgotten about their earlier conversation and hadn't called him out about it.

For a moment Ferb wished it was that summer again. When they didn't have to worry about anything except making the best of summer vacation, longing to hear Phineas say 'I know what we're going to do today.'

Ferb knew he had to talk to his father and mother soon. He needed to know why they weren't telling Phineas and Candace what was going on. He knew they needed to know. He also knew that it was his father's choice to tell them. A part of him wanted not to not know. Yet he also knew he wouldn't have come home without this information.

That he had to be there for his family and couldn't abandon them now.

* * *

Later on that evening Ferb had retreated to his room. He'd been moved into Candace's room and he half wondered if it had been Phineas who had made that decision claiming what was once their room as his own while he was away.

He looked around the room and he had to admit his parents had done a good job. Candace's pink walls had been painted over with and now held a creamy colour much like the shirts he used to wear as a child. His curtains where a royal purple and he had a matching rug (admittedly slightly fluffy for his tastes but it still worked for the room). A white desk that sat near his window and his bedspread was Perry green which tour at his heart slightly as he remembered their former pet.

He started to unpack his things placing his laptop computer on his desk and placing things quickly, his room soon was starting to look like his.

He suddenly felt a presence watching him and he looked around and found Phineas staring at him. He motioned for him to come in, but Phineas stayed at the edge of the door. Ferb knew something was on the tip of Phineas' tongue but he didn't know what it was. He waited patiently for him to say what it was that he wanted to say.

"You shouldn't have come back." Phineas' voice was colder than Ferb had ever heard it before and it caused him to freeze. He stared at his brother and watched as Phineas turned sharply out of his room he heard him thunder down the stairs then a few seconds later the front door opened and slam shut yet, Ferb was rooted to his spot, Phineas' words echoing in his brain.

To Be Continued


End file.
